Arco Iris High School
, or simply called "Arco Iris", is a high school existing in Hisakata. The school is located in the Hisakata Downtown, the way bigger and more developed part of Hisakata, which is located in the eastern side of the whole town. The Arco Iris High School was first established in the 1980s, after Hisakata's economy bloomed in the 1960s and 1970s. The Arco Iris makes important appearances in each of the four seasons, yet has its biggest appearance in the final season of the series. Description The Arco Iris High School is a High School located in downtown of Hisakata. It has been built about 30 years ago, in the 1980s. The school has been built since both parts of the town had been lacking of higher educations. The suburb of Hisakata had to narrow their educations to elementary and middle schools due to space problems, while the downtown had yet to figure out where they could place such a large building in their cramped town. The school's ground are relatively big, since they are built on an artificial island. It has quite a lot places the students can spend their breaks. The school consists of one large main building and many separate part-buildings, which are used as class rooms and staff rooms equally. The High School has been renovated in the last few years. Notable Students Girls *Akabayashi Rubi *Yuuki Ririan *Tachibana Amber *Minotori Ema *Aoba Sapphie *Amashiro Kiyomi *Momozaki Rikka (graduated 2016) *Itou Ami *Akabayashi Robin *Asakura Ikumi *Toyama Ayumi *Maizumi Kana *Toyama Kyoko (graduated in 2016) Boys *Nobumoto Rosuke *Takagi Chris *Yoshida Hideaki *Terada Yota School Information Uniform The uniform of the Arco Iris High School most resembles traditional uniforms. Like the other schools in the series, the school has different uniforms for boys and girls equally. The uniforms hardly show any difference by school grade. Only the color of the ribbon the girls wear, and the ties the boys wear show the grades. The colors of the different grades are; purple for first years, red for second years and blue for third years. Female Uniform The female summer uniform consists of a traditional sailor uniform. The girls wear a white, short-sleeved top. The top shows a grey sailor collar with blue stripes on it. Around the collar, a ribbon is tied and hold by a black pin. The color of the ribbon is based on the student's school grade. They wear a silver, pleated skirt and black loafers, as well as white stockings. The female winter uniform consists of a traditional sailor uniform. The girls wear a white top. The top shows a grey sailor collar with blue stripes on it. Around the collar, a ribbon is tied and hold by a black pin. The color of the ribbon is based on the student's school grade. They wear a silver, pleated skirt and black loafers, as well as white stockings. Male Uniform The male summer uniform consists of a blueish white, short-sleeved shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The color of the ribbon is based on the student's school grade. They wear grey pants and black loafers. The male winter uniform consists of a blueish white shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The color of the ribbon is based on the student's school grade. Over the shirt, they wear a grey jacket. The jacket's collar shows blue stripes. They wear grey pants and black loafers. Trivia *"Arco iris" is the Spanish term for rainbow. Gallery The School-s Queen.png|Ema and Kiyomi in their uniforms References Category:Schools